Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 24
Tapu Village A small settlement perched near Ula'ula Island's south shore, Tapu Village is best known for its abandoned Thrifty Megamart, a spacious superstore that was destroyed by the island's guardian deity, . And down on the shore, you can explore and its shockingly black sand. Finally, you get a place to rest. After chatting with Hau about the new that Professor Kukui is building atop Mount Lanakila, the Ultra Recon Squad will show up and speak a bit about . Afterwards, swing into the Pokémon Center and heal up, as well as purchase any items you need at the Poké Mart. A in the Pokémon Center wants to trade you his for your . You can catch one at Akala Island's Memorial Hill. Your new Phantump will immediately evolve into a , as it can only do so via trade. Talk to the in front of the Pokémon Center, and he'll tell you how many battles you've had. If you've battled more than 100 times, you'll be able to battle him. He'll give you a if you win. Afterwards, head to in the west. Right near the entrance to the route is a . If you've collected more than 50 TMs around Alola, he'll give you a . Route 15 An aquatic route that runs along the southwest shore of Ula'ula Island, is home to the Aether House, a special place for children who have no one to care for them. From Tapu Village, head straight for the Aether House. Aether House Seeing you as a stranger, the Aether House children suddenly swarm you and drag you into a battle to protect their home. |} After the battle, Acerola appears with a bombshell: she's the Trial Captain in charge of your next trial! Acerola will guide you back to , where the trial awaits. Exit the Aether House and go back out to . Route 15 You run into trouble as you step outside. It's another Team Skull , and he's harassing poor Lillie. You step in and battle him. |} Lillie will give you five s, which she hopes will help you on your island challenge. Acerola invites Lillie to rest at the Aether House while she guides you back to her trial. Head south, returning to Tapu Village, and rest your Pokémon before continuing south onto 's black sand beach. Route 14 Follow the black trail to battle a trainer. |} Head back and up the slope. Follow it to get a and a . Now head into the water toward the platform. You'll find a being swarmed by friendly . Talk to one of the Frillish and you can try to capture it. After the rescue, the Swimmer will give you a . Pick up on the platform. On the platform is a . |} Surf all the way right to battle another Swimmer. |} You'll fight another trainer on the shore before reaching Acerola. |} Near him is a . In , talk to the little girl at the far east end of the beach and help her figure out what's ailing the beside her. If you can help it feel better, you'll get a for your trouble. Now head up the stairs to enter the abandoned Thrifty Megamart to start your trial. You'll be battling a lot of s inside! Thrifty Megamart (Abandoned Site) Acerola's Trial This hair-raising trial has you busting a number of Pokémon that are haunting the abandoned Thrifty Megamart. You'll be battling a variety of foes as you explore the spooky store. As you approach the trial site, Acerola updates your Poké Finder with a special function to help you spot the unseen Pokémon in her trial. Gather your courage and enter the shop, then search for signs that suggest the presence of s. First up is the conveyor belt that suddenly starts moving—check it out with your Poké Finder, but be prepared for a ghastly surprise. Or should I say, ? That wasn't the Totem Pokémon. At least you know your Poké Finder works. Take a deep breath and then continue to explore this eerie store. When you spot a shopping cart moving all on its own, fire up the Poké Finder and snap a shot of . No sign of the Totem Pokémon yet, but you do catch a fleeting glimpse of a fleeing …or is it? Follow it to the back of the store, where a rack of dolls suddenly starts moving. Whip out your Poké Finder, take your time, and get a picture of . Three battles won, but you've yet to track down the Totem Pokémon. Continue your search, following what looks to be Acerola to the back of the store. Refuse to abandon the trial and try to catch her in a photo when you're given the chance. Once you do, she'll disappear. Brace yourself and step through the doors that suddenly unlock themselves, and your Poké Finder will activate on its own. Scan the odd little room beyond the doors until you finally find the frightful Totem Pokémon: ! For completing her frightening trial, Acerola gives you the Z-Crystal, the and ten s, as well as some goosebumps when she tells you that there's no small room at the back of the store. Creepy! Make a quick stop back to . Route 13 Before heading into the Haina Desert north of Route 13, go back to the motel there on Route 13. Talk to the lonely in the guest room there. Then set out into the desert. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon